17 Février
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Comme tous les 17 Février, Sherlock Holmes est totalement déprimé, plongé au plus profond de son palais mental. John essaye de découvrir pourquoi.


**17 Février**

Coucou tout le monde ! Je viens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS tout gentil tout mignon, ce qui, vous le savez, est très rare chez moi, profitez, il y a du MorMor particulièrement horrible (encore plus que le dernier posté) qui arrive.

**Disclaimer :** Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Résumé :** Comme tous les 17 Février, Sherlock Holmes est totalement déprimé, plongé au plus profond de son palais mental. John essaye de découvrir pourquoi.

John Watson n'avait jamais été très malin, il devait se l'avouer. Mais il y avait une chose qui l'avait toujours interrogé, et ce, depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock Holmes. Tous les 17 Février, pour une raison qui lui était totalement obscure, Sherlock semblait tomber dans une sorte de semi coma. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, refusait toutes les enquêtes d'un revers de main. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, John n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi associable que ce jour-là. Même lorsque les deux étaient en fuite à cause de Moriarty, il se portait mieux que ça. Le médecin avait donc décidé d'entamer une enquête pour trouver le mal qui ronger son ami un seul et unique jour par an. Et qui aller voir quand on voulait une information ? Mycroft Holmes bien sûr.

Sherlock ne remarqua même pas qu'il était sorti, plongé au plus profond de son palais mental, ce qui renforça un peu plus l'angoisse de John. Le médecin pénétra le Parlement alors que Big Ben sonnait dix heures du matin. Il était certain que le grand frère de Sherlock travaillait à cette heure là. Il dut présenter sa carte d'identité à cinq reprises pour passer les agents de sécurité, qui le stoppait à presque toutes les intersections de couloir. Il atteignit enfin le bureau de Mycroft et il fut presque aussi surpris que lui. Lui ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à voir John, et John ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver feuilletant un vieil album de famille visiblement poussiéreux, que le bureaucrate essaya presque immédiatement de faire disparaître sous son bureau. Trop tard, la curiosité de John venait d'être piquée à vif. Il s'approcha du bureau du politicien, qui lui lança un regard réprobateur, presque honteux. Décidément, les Holmes n'étaient pas dans leur état normal aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez John ? se força à dire Mycroft, visiblement agacé par l'intrusion du colocataire de son petit frère ici.

\- Je… Euh. Je voulais vous voir en fait. Sherlock n'est pas bien, il ne veut rien me dire, et je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi. »

Il crût voir une once d'inquiétude passer pendant un instant dans les yeux du sociopathe, l'espace d'une seconde, puis Mycroft redevint froid ? Il se redressa sur son siège, et posa l'album de famille sur la table. Il l'ouvrit sur une page, où se trouvait une unique photo de deux garçons, un brun et un roux, avec un chien, une patte en l'air, fixant l'appareil photo. John reconnut sans mal les deux frères Holmes.

« Ca fait vingt ans aujourd'hui que Red Beard est mort. » déclara Mycroft d'un ton neutre.

John haussa un sourcil, alors que son interlocuteur semblait tomber dans une sorte de transe assez effrayante.

« C'était son meilleur ami, un grand setter irlandais. Notre père le lui avait offert pour son cinquième anniversaire, parce qu'il se sentait différent des autres et il ne vivait pas des jours faciles. Sherlock est rapidement devenu inséparable de ce chien, ils passaient leurs journées dans le jardin, à faire les pires bêtises imaginables, à jouer aux pirates. Sauf que pendant une période, les poules de la ferme d'à côté ont commencé à disparaître. Le fermier a accusé notre chien, alors que Red Beard était tout sauf un chien d'extérieur, il passait la majeure partie de son temps sur le canapé, à ronfler. Un matin, alors que Sherlock et moi descendions, et bon sang, je m'en souviendrais tout ma vie. Red Beard était pendu sur le parvis, une balle dans la tête. Avec un « Ca t'apprendra sale clebs » posé à côté. Ca a traumatisé Sherlock pendant de nombreux mois, il ne voulait plus sortir, à cause d'une tâche de sang sur le parquet qui lui faisait avoir une crise de larme dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors. On a découvert quelques heures plus tard que c'était le fermier qui avait fait ça, soi disant parce que le chien l'avait « mordu à sang », ce qui était totalement faux une fois encore, on l'a prouvé assez rapidement. Sherlock a eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre, et oui, tous les 17 Février depuis, il est dans cet état là. »

John resta un instant silencieux. Cette histoire venait de lui donner une idée, qui pourrait possiblement aider son ami. A croire que Mycroft devina dans ses pensées, puisqu'il sortit un chéquier, puis détacha un des morceaux de papiers, qu'il signa avant de lui tendre. John le prit en le remerciant du regard, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas du genre du politicien de se confier de cette façon. John ne savait que très peu de choses sur l'enfance de Sherlock, et tout nouvel évènement pouvait être bon à prendre en compte.

« Il y a un élevage à la sortie de la ville, ajouta Mycroft, avec un sourire timide.

\- J'y vais de ce pas. Merci Mycroft. »

Dix-sept heures. John était enfin de retour à Baker Street, un jeune chiot setter irlandais un peu fou dans les bras, occupé à lui mordiller le bout du doigt. Il pénétra l'appartement. Sherlock était toujours allongé sur son canapé, yeux clos et mains liées. John était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas bougé de là de toute l'après-midi. Il posa le chiot sur la table, puis lui enfila un collier encore un peu trop grand où une médaille avec le nom « Red Beard » gravé dessus pendouillait fièrement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé et posa le chiot sur la poitrine de son ami. La petite boule de poil rousse se dirigea automatiquement vers le visage du sociopathe et commença à le « léchouiller ». Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, tout d'abord agacé, puis très surpris en tombant face au regard malicieux du chiot.

Il lança un regard confus à John, puis examina le chiot sous toutes les coutures. Puis son regard se bloqua sur la médaille. Il sourit puis prit l'animal dans ses bras. Le médecin le regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pari gagné.

« Il est… pour moi ? demanda Sherlock, visiblement toujours un peu perturbé, bien plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraître en tout cas.

\- Oui, une petite voix m'a soufflé que c'était important pour toi.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. »

Sherlock posa le chien à terre, puis se dirigea –presqu'en sautillant- vers une armoire, d'où il sortit un laisse légèrement abîmée. Il s'accroupit près du chiot, et accrocha la lanière de cuir au collier du chiot qui se mit à lui lécher les doigts en battant joyeusement de la queue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Red Beard ? Une ballade te ferait plaisir ? »

Comme réponse, le chien poussa un couinement presque suraigu, et suivit son nouveau maître vers la sortie, sous les yeux d'un John hypnotisé par ce brusque changement de comportement de Sherlock. Une chose était sûre, il ne s'ennuierait plus jamais désormais.


End file.
